I'll Only Be Your Sidekick
by TiredWaffles2134
Summary: Anyone could also tell you with ease how they knew Marco loved his best friend, Star, even if they only glanced to the boy. The boy could tell you from a glance that Star didn't love him back. The girl could tell you that she cared about him nevertheless. [ Sorta Starco? uvu;; i hate summaries ]


Mondays weren't his best days, anyone could tell you that. Anyone could also tell you with ease how they knew he loved his best friend, even if they only glanced to the boy. The boy could tell you from a glance that his best friend didn't love him back. But the girl could care less about the glances.

The said boy, Marco Diaz, walked into his family's kitchen, taking his normal seat as he picked up the fork off of his pre-prepared breakfast plate. He hadn't paid much attention to what was exactly ON the plate, he was more so engulfing its contents so he could leave as fast as he could without seeing her. Seeing Star Butterfly. The only girl other than Jackie Lynn Thomas who made his heart skip a beat, make his face flush or make his day better just by hearing her voice.

She didn't feel the same, he knew it completely well, but he couldn't accept that. He wouldn't have to accept it from someone else if he never told her how he felt. He had their life together as friends all planned out. They would be friends, never date, and Marco would probably die alone. It was better taking the safe road of not telling her than the sorry one of telling her and ruining everything.

This morning, though, it was obvious that Marco wasn't going to get the satisfaction of not seeing her and continuing to force down his feelings for her.

"Morning, Marco! I hope you like breakfaaaaast~!" A feminine voice chimed sweetly as footsteps entered the room. There, in the doorway, stood a girl about 5' 4'', her blonde hair trailing down the back of her knees, a red hair band with small devil horns adorning the top of her head. Marco stared at her, his eyes widening as he took in what she wore. Instead of her usual light blue gown with a pink squid on the center, he wore a light red dress that traveled to her ankles, red boots matching the dress with her usual star-shaped bag draped against her thigh and slung from her left shoulder.

Marco could only gape at her appearance, his facial expression showing pure shades of surprise as he looked at this new look. "S-Star-"

"Ah! I knew you'd like it!" She smiled brightly, the lights in the kitchen seeming to make her baby blue eyes sparkle. "I know how much you love the color red!"

Upon hearing those words, Marco's face turned even more red than the dress was.

"W-What do y-you-" He stuttered out as Star spun on a heel.

"Do you like it?" Star asked him in an honest voice, staring at him. Marco felt his heart flutter as he nodded slowly, Star grinning widely as she added in, "Do you think Oksar will like it?" She asked him giddily, the hearts in her cheeks starting to turn a slightly deeper pink.

'Of course, Oskar. She wanted to know for. Oskar.' Marco thought sadly, managing to keep his expression neutral as he responded with a, "Yeah, Star. He'll love it."

Star grinned as she ran up to him, her pale white arms lacing around Marco for a tight, warm embrace that lasted for a good thirty seconds before she pulled back. He stared at her as she stared back.

"Oh, welp, uh," Star began as she pointed behind her, beginning to turn around with a wide smile, "I better go now if I want to catch him. Bye, Marco!" She waved as she ran out the door.

Marco didn't wave back. He silently stared at the door his best friend had ran through. He slowly stood up, leaving a half-eaten breakfast behind as he walked into the living room, picking up his red backpack and leaving.

He sighed softly as he stopped by the front door, placing his back against it, looking up to the ceiling as he told himself for the tenth time that hour,  
"I'll only be her sidekick."

* * *

Mondays were her favorite days, she concluded once realizing the whole week-thing. Monday was a mysterious day of the week that left her puzzled on its importance for hours. Mondays were four days before Fridays, yet two days after Friday was another Monday.

She also liked Mondays because on every Monday morning at eight, she could hide behind a car in the school parking lot and hear her crush, Oskar Greason playing his keytar. She loved hearing his music, even if others hated the sound of it. She enjoyed being near him.

'Today is the day,' Star thought triumphantly, 'I'm going to ask Oskar out today.'

On this specific Monday morning, Star decided to use her wand to dress herself nicely for her crush. She wore the finest clothing she could think to create, a nice red dress with shoes to match. She considered briefly to do her hair, but she lacked the patience to do that, and she REFUSED to use her magic to help her with that since the...Tom incident. She shuddered at the thought of that night.

She remembered everything. How Tom gave her a bell to toll for a taxi from the fires of eternal Hell, how he plotted to dance with her under a Blood Moon, forever bonding their souls. That plan failed when her best friend Marco came to help her, though.

Marco...

Star's right hand went to her chest, a gentle hold on her dress as she sighed.

After that night, Marco's name sounded so...perfect to her.

Oh, no. Star's eyes widened as she shook her head.

'No! I don't like Marco that way! ...Do I?' She sighed. 'I like..Oskar. Yeah! He's waaaaay cuter, and a bad boy.' She thought with a small smile, her hand releasing her dress as she went downstairs. She had a plan. Say hi to Marco, ask him if he likes her dress. Shoot. No. If OSKAR would like her dress, then leave. It was all under control.

Until she descended downstairs and mistakenly asked him if he liked her dress.

"Do you like it?" She had asked, looking away as he quickly added in, "Do you think Oskar will like it?"

Star had looked up at a bad moment as she noticed sadness in her best friend's expression. She honestly felt horrible for even asking.

Marco, to Star's growing concern, didn't respond. He had a look of disappointment as he responded with, "Yeah Star, he'll love it."

'Oops.' Star frowned as she rushed over to her friend, giving him a hug. She inhaled and unintentionally took in all of his scents. She smelt the musky cologne on his body, sprayed on his hoodie, his mint shampoo. She allowed her eyes to close as she hugged him, and to her surprise, hug back.

They stayed like that for a good half of a minute before Star reluctantly pulled away, pointing behind her to leave, turning around as she called out to her partner in purity, "I better go now if I want to catch him. Bye, Marco!" She had practically bolted out the door, closing it as she stood with her back against it. Her voice barely above a whisper,

"I'll only be his friend."


End file.
